mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Money On The Water
Money On The Water Limited Time Mission Event available from October 25, 2011 to November 7, 2011. There are a total of 8 missions in this event. You can outlaw the gambler's business, but you can't make it sink. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Camptown Races Evening, Boss. Our boys at the races want to know if you'll be stopping in tonight, per usual. - Zombie Joe Castellano Horseracing. Gotta love it. And the money it makes. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Get 4 Crew Members. #Buy 1 item from your Warehouse. }} Crackdown Bad news, Boss. The fuzz knows where we're at and what we're up to.This is the third time this month! We better book it and take only what we can carry. - Zombie Joe Castellano Phew, that was a close one. I'm starting to wonder if this is all worth it. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Collect from your Truck Shop 1 time. #Ice 12 opponents. #Job: Dodge the Guards (30x). (Sam's Truck Shop) Forward Biased So Boss, the lawyer types say it wouldn't be illegal to handle bets as long as we were out on the bay. I don't pretend to know how it works, but you know what that means, don't you? - Zombie Joe Castellano Boss, we've found it! The perfect ship for the job. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Ask for 5 Manila Envelopes from mafia. #Loot 20 Sonny's Suits. (Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side (Main Street Speakeasy)) #Take out 1 Wharf Patrol. (Requires 15 ) }} }} An Offer He Can't Refuse Her name's the "City of Traverse". Real pretty, or will be when we're done with her. Let's set up a meeting with the owner and see if he feels like doing business. - Zombie Joe Castellano He refused! Does he have no idea who we are?. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Clear 5 Robbing boards. #Fight 40 opponents in Chicago. Or Maybe He Can I could almost admire the man for his guts. But mostly I just feel sorry for him. Cause now we're gonna have to MAKE him sell. - Zombie Joe Castellano Great, boss. Now that we got all this stuff, let's use it to send a message: you don't say no to us. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Collect 20 Locksmiths. (Jobs in Sam's Truck Shop) #Collect 20 Robber's Utility Belts. (Fighting in Chicago) #Collect 20 Bisects. (Robbing in Chicago) Hit Hard To Knock Hard First thing is to run the guy's business in the ground. He's ferrying cargo and passengers? Let's rob him dry. - Zombie Joe Castellano Beautiful work, boss. People are scared stiff of the idea of shipping anything with him, now. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Loot 15 Freighters from Robbing. #Make 2 items from your Speakeasy. #Job: Stuff Local Cop's Pockets With Greens (16x). (The Old Warehouse) }} The Last Stand Now we gotta go after him personally. Hit his savings, his associates. Nothing's off limits. - Zombie Joe Castellano All right, boss. It worked. He's ready to talk. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Rob 20 times. (Chicago) #Win 20 fights. (Chicago) #Declare a War 3 times. My Way Or The Highway Now that we've got a boat, all that's left is to hire the crew! - Zombie Joe Castellano Great work, boss. I sense that this will be a very profitable venture. - Zombie Joe Castellano #Activate 5 Crew Members in Chicago. #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. (You can collect from Truck Shop every 8 hours) }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Money On The Water